


fazer você esquecer do resto do mundo

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Tinha se passado apenas uma semana desde o retorno das aulas e Pansy já estava arrependida de ter voltado para Hogwarts para se formar apropriadamente.





	fazer você esquecer do resto do mundo

Tinha se passado apenas uma semana desde o retorno das aulas e Pansy já estava arrependida de ter voltado para Hogwarts para se formar apropriadamente. Ela podia ouvir os outros comentando e apontando sem nem se preocuparem em serem sutis, afinal no olhar de todos ela não merecia sutileza. Dentre os muitos alunos que voltaram muitos tinham a fama garantida por toda a vida como heróis, e ela teria como o contrario por ser a que sugeriu que eles entregassem Potter para o Lorde das Trevas para que eles se salvassem, por ser quem liderou a marcha dos sonserinos que escolheram não lutar.

Ela só se permitia começar a chorar após ter certeza que todas as outras meninas do dormitório estivessem em sono profundo. Mas naquela noite Daphne deve ter acordado por causa do barulho porque quando Pansy abriu seus olhos ela estava diante dela.

“Oi” a garota loira disse.

“Oi” Pansy disse enxugando suas lagrimas na manga da camisola.

“Você quer falar a respeito ?”

“Não”

“Você quer que eu te deixe sozinha e vá dormir na minha cama?”

“Não”

A resposta surpreendeu Pansy assim que ela disse, mas não Daphne no entanto que apenas sorriu levemente e disse :

“Chega então um pouco pro lado pra abrir espaço pra mim”

“Certo” Pansy disse fazendo o que lhe tinha sido instruído.

Daphne se deitou ao lado dela e Pansy cobriu as duas com seu cobertor.

“Eu acho que a sua cama talvez seja mais macia do que a minha, injusto”

“Mande uma carta para a diretora reclamando”

“Parece muito trabalho, talvez eu poderia apenas passar a dormir aqui com você”

“Eu não me oporia a isso”

“Então eu vou acabar com a inveja de toda Hogwarts, eu meio que gosto dessa idéia”

“Eles não vão te invejar Daphne, todos eles me odeiam”

“Isso não é verdade”

“Sim, é”

“Bem, se isso for verdade não deveria ser. Nós todos escolhemos não lutar”

“Sim, mas eu fui a que disse. E eu que vou ser lembrada como a covarde”

“Eu não penso em você como uma covarde”

“Então você é a única”

“Isso não é o suficiente ?”

Pansy respirou fundo e sorriu, por aquela noite era.


End file.
